


Gaze Into the Future

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, HSAU, Love, Romance, thats so raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Alex Danvers always knew she wasn’t normal. She was a lot smarter than her classmates - like, a lot smarter - her sister was an alien and her parents were award winning scientists.Oh, and she could see the future"or,There's a Slight Chance I Wrote a That's So Raven AU I'm Very Sorry





	Gaze Into the Future

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fun and light hearted and wacky
> 
> but u know me, it turned into angst and eventual happiness
> 
> i hope you enjoy whatever this is.

Alex Danvers always knew she wasn’t normal. She was a lot smarter than her classmates - like,  _ a lo _ t smarter - her sister was an alien and her parents were award winning scientists, one of whom worked for a secret government agency before his death.

 

Oh, and she could see the future.

 

She’d been able to do it since she was little, visions of moments that always came true, no matter what, no matter how hard she tried to stop them from happening sometimes. She had seen Kara being brought to their home. She’d seen the moment a car door would be flung at her. The moment she tripped on stage in front of the entire school.

 

It was a blessing and a curse and she wished she knew how to turn it off. Her mother, ever the scientist, had been testing her ability for years, and had come to the conclusion that she was a metahuman. Her father, on the hand, was convinced it was something different; meta-humans didn’t inherit their abilities genetically, and Alex’s grandmother had also been psychic.

 

The air was too warm for September, and as Alex pulled up to Midvale High on the first day of her junior year, she cursed the fact she was returning to school after one of the best summers of her life. Kara, on the other hand, was way too excited for her freshman year, and not nearly nervous enough, in Alex’s opinion.

 

“Ready, kiddo?” Alex asked as she turned to face Kara, though she didn’t need to ask; the face splitting grin on Kara’s face was answer enough. They walked through the front doors together, and Alex stopped Kara before she bounded off down the corridor.

 

“Come find me if you need anything, got it?”

 

“Alex, I’ll be fine!” Kara replied.

 

“I know you will, but still.” Alex couldn’t help but be overprotective of her sister. Kara was too trusting and kind hearted for her own good, and Alex was constantly worried that people would take advantage of her. Alex pulled Kara in for a quick hug, ignoring the roll of her sister’s eyes. 

 

“See you at lunch?” Kara asked.

 

“Definitely,” Alex answered, before turning and heading towards her own locker. It took almost double the usual time to get there, stopping to say hello to people she hadn’t seen over the summer. She smiled kindly at Winn Schott, a quiet boy in her chemistry class. She chatted briefly with Jimmy Olsen, a boy she’d gotten friendly with on the yearbook committee. She nodded cordially to Vicky Donahue, her stomach dropping when Vicky ignored her. It had been a long summer, and by the end of it her and Vicky were no longer speaking for reasons that still confused Alex.

 

When she finally reached her locker, she struggled with the combination, huffing in annoyance when it got stuck. 

 

“Goddamnit,” she mumbled, hitting it with the palm of her hand.

 

“Need some help?” came a voice from behind her, and Alex whirled around, feeling her breath catch in her throat. The girl behind her was shorter than Alex, with long brown hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a red flannel shirt and skinny jeans, not that Alex was staring at her legs or anything. But it was her eyes that caught Alex by surprise. They were big and bright and looked like they held entire galaxies within them, swirling cosmos that Alex - in the single moment she had stared into them - knew she could spend a lifetime exploring

 

“The lockers at my old school used to get stuck all the time, I’m pretty used to ‘em,” the girl said, and Alex felt her heart rush at the soft lilt to her voice, the Midwestern accent not unlike her cousin, Clark’s.

 

“I’m Maggie,” the girl said, speaking for the third time. She held out her hand, and Alex realised that she was still staring and hadn’t yet spoken to her.

 

“Alex, Alex Danvers” Alex introduced, shaking her hand firmly, ignoring the softness of Maggie’s skin, the way her palm fit against her own so perfectly. “And I’d love some help with the locker, thanks.” Alex moved out of the way, giving Maggie space. She stepped forward, and frowned for a moment, before banging the door once near the top, and yanking it open with expertise.

 

“My hero,” Alex smiled, as she emptied a few notebooks into the locker. Maggie laughed softly as she opened the one next to hers, and Alex felt a rush of excitement run through her. 

 

_ She’s my locker neighbor. _

 

“So you’re new?” Alex asked as she shut her locker, and Maggie nodded slowly. 

 

“Starting over in Junior Year. It sucks,” she said as the bell rang, and Alex cursed the damn thing, wishing she had more time with Maggie.

 

“If you need anything, just let me know,” Alex said, “I owe you one.” 

 

“Will do,” Maggie smiled. “See you round, Danvers.”

 

If there had been the start of a small flutter in the pit of Alex’s stomach, it grew exponentially at the mention of her name. Hearing her last name on Maggie’s tongue made Alex feel… it made her feel similar to the way she had felt for Vicky. The feelings that had gotten her into trouble and lost her her best friend.

 

“Just get it together, Alex,” she muttered to herself, “be normal for once in your damn life.”

 

///

 

“So how’s your first day going?” Alex asked her sister as Kara sat down for lunch. She held out her extra juice box to Kara, knowing the freshman forgot hers at home.

 

“It’s alright,” Kara shrugged, tucking into her first of four tuna fish sandwiches. “I was hoping high school science would be harder, but looks like I’ll be spending another year pretending that basic chemistry and physics is hard to comprehend.”

 

“Well maybe we can speak to mom? You could take advanced classes?” Kara made a face, shaking her head.

 

“I wanna fit, remember? I just w--”

 

“-- want to be normal,” Alex finished for her. “I know the feeling.” The girls ate in silence, mulling over their shared pain and frustration. But, as Alex had gotten used to since Kara had moved in, the silence didn’t last very long.

 

“So how’s your first day?” Kara asked. “Have you spoken to Vicky yet?” 

 

“No,” Alex scowled, “and stop bringing her up.”

 

“I just want to know what happened. You two were so close.”

 

“Yeah, and sometimes people grow apart. It happens, so drop it.”

 

“It just came out of nowhere, that’s all.”

 

“Kara.”

 

“And I’d like to think if we ever fought we’d be able to get past it.”

 

“ _ Kara. _ ”

 

“I mean, you should try and fix things, Alex. You--”

 

“That’s enough!” Alex almost yelled, slamming a fist on the table. “I don’t. Want to talk about it.”

 

Alex felt her heart sink as she saw Maggie approach, concern etched into her features, an uneaten lunch on her tray.

 

“Hey, Danvers,” she said, getting Kara’s attention, too. “Everything okay?” Alex ignored the way Kara’s eyebrow quirked at the new girl, and forced down the butterflies that seemed to come alive whenever Maggie was around. 

 

“Just a little sister tiff,” Alex replied. “You wanna sit with us?” Maggie smiled gratefully and sat with the Danvers sisters. “This is my sister, Kara,” Alex introduced.

 

“I’m Maggie,” she said, shaking Kara’s hand. “I’m new here.” 

 

“Oh, where’d you go before?” Kara asked, and Alex busied herself with her sandwich, not wanting to look too interested in her new classmate.

 

“I moved from Nebraska,” Maggie told them, “it’s a whole thing.” Alex made a mental note to ask Maggie about when they become closer.

 

(Not that she was thinking of getting closer to Maggie.)

 

“Well I hope you’re enjoying Midvale,” Kara said, tackling her second sandwich.

 

“Yeah, it’s definitely getting better,” Maggie replied, and Alex could feel Maggie’s eyes watching her, watching the blush creep up her neck.

 

They ate in relative silence, well, silence for Alex. She watched with amusement as Kara fired question after question at Maggie, and how Maggie answered them calmly and with ease. When the bell rang, Kara shot up out of her seat, planting a kiss on the top of Alex’s head.

 

“I’ll see you after school,” she said to Alex, before turning to Maggie. “Will I see you at lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Uh, yeah sure,” Maggie said, enamoured by Kara’s expectant smile, which only grew bigger with the affirmative answer.

 

“Nice meeting you, Maggie!” she called as she hurried off to class. Alex and Maggie moved much slower, taking their time to gather their things before going to their next lesson.

 

“Thanks for putting up with Kara,” Alex said as they headed to their lockers. “She can be a bit much sometimes.”

 

“Are you kidding? She’s a hundred percent nicer than anybody else I’ve met here. Present company excluded, of course.”

 

“You don’t have to eat with us tomorrow if you don’t want, though.” Maggie just rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll be there.”

 

///

 

The first month or so of school flew by, and a second, and a third, and Maggie became a permanent fixture at the Danvers sisters’ lunch table. Maggie and Alex walked to classes together, and spoke at their lockers during their brief breaks. Maggie was different from any other friend Alex had ever had. Her other friends had been wary of Kara and her sudden arrival. They complained when Alex let her tag along, and they weren’t subtle about their distaste. After her dad died, Alex had cut most of them off; her family came first and she didn’t want to waste time with people who couldn’t see that. Vicky had been different, until she turned out to be exactly the same as the rest.

 

Maggie, though. Maggie treated Kara the way she deserved to be treated, like an equal and a friend. She wasn’t fussed about Kara’s intensity or inquisitive nature. She wasn’t put off by Alex and Kara’s almost psychic connection, not questioning when they’d have an entire conversation in almost silence.

 

Maggie was special and she made Alex feel special, too, but more than that.

 

Maggie made Alex feel  _ normal _ .

 

Until she didn’t.

 

They sat at their regular lunch table, Kara devouring her mountain of food, Maggie looking on in awe. 

 

“So tell me, Little Danvers,” Maggie managed to squeeze in between Kara’s monologues about her classes. “What was your old town like?”

 

If Maggie caught the panicked look the sisters quickly give each other, she didn’t let on. Kara swallowed her bite and thought about her answer for a second.

 

“It, um, it was bigger, a small city actually. Vast, but always full. Bright and big, with buildings that almost touched the sky, and the sun was just always shining,” Kara told her. She had a wistful look in her eyes, one that Alex knew would lead to a night filled with sad dreams and lots of tears. She was already preparing herself to have little sleep tonight. 

 

“It was busy, and it was always moving, and if you were up high enough, the people looked like fireflies in their vehicles down below. I miss it very much,” Kara continued softly. “But Midvale is calm and I like being so close to the ocean and feeling sand between my toes. And I have Alex here, that’s the best part of it. She makes it home,” she finished with a definitive nod.  

 

Maggie chuckled at the small, pleased smile that played on Alex’s lips. It had been a hard couple of years since Kara arrived, learning to adjust and losing her dad in something as trivial as a car accident. But Alex loved her sister more than anything, and she was grateful to have Kara in her life.

 

“She’s been very helpful to me, too,” Maggie said, laying an affectionate hand on Alex’s arm. 

 

Alex froze as it hit.

 

It hit hard, too. Harder than usual.

 

She saw a brief flash, with pink and orange edges, a bright tunnel leading towards her vision.

 

_ Maggie smirks, leaning in towards Alex. She rests a hand on the Alex’s hip and she kisses her, kisses her like it’s their last fleeting minutes on earth, like they’ll never get the chance to kiss again. Maggie’s hand gets tangled in Alex’s short hair, and then finally, Alex pulls away. _

 

“Alex?”

 

And then she was back in the lunchroom and Maggie had a confused look on her face again, and Kara just looked concerned.

 

“Everything okay, Space Cadet?” Maggie asked, her hand still resting on Alex’s arm.

 

“I, um. I have to go,” Alex said, scrambling to clear her things, before grabbing her bag and leaving. She raced through the hallways, feeling her breath stuck in her throat. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. She just had to get out of that school, away from Maggie, away from Vicky, away away away. She knew Kara would try and demand answers from her later, she knew her mother would be disappointed that she was truanting on the first day of school.

 

But Alex didn’t really care anymore.

 

She was too scared to care about anything.

 

///

 

“Can I get you anything else, hon?” The owner of the new milkshake bar stood in front of Alex, a soft smile on her lips.

 

“Another coffee please,” Alex said, pulling some cash from her bag.

 

“Are you old enough to be having this much caffeine?” the woman asked. She had short dark hair, even darker eyes, and her bright smile was familiar for reasons Alex couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“I’m old enough to have troubles that warrant this amount of coffee,” Alex replied, earning a laugh from the woman.

 

“Fair enough,” she said. “I’m Issy, by the way.” She refilled Alex’s cup.

 

“‘M Alex,” she almost whispered in reply.

 

“So, Alex, I’m no bartender, but I’ve been told I’m a good listener if you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

 

“I just… everyone needs me to be perfect, my mom, my sister. I don’t think I can be perfect, no matter how hard I try.”

 

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Issy said. “I see why you need the coffee.”

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore. I have these feelings that just, they make me feel like I’m gonna explode. Especially at school, especially--”  _ especially around Maggie. _ “These feelings…. They’re the reason my best friend stopped talking to me, and they make it so hard to breathe sometimes I think I’m gonna die.”

 

“I’m really sorry you feel like this, that you feel so trapped.”

 

“Do you… have you ever felt this way?” 

 

“I’ve definitely felt trapped before. Useless, even, like I wasn’t being the person I needed to be. My niece came to live with me last year after my brother kicked her out, and it’s taken me this long to figure out how to be what she needs me to be. I’m still struggling to be that most days, but I think surety comes with time, and we aren’t always gonna feel so helpless and imperfect. I know that doesn’t help with today and right now, but… you’re gonna be okay.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like that sometimes.”

 

“Is there anybody you can speak to about this?” Alex shook her head sadly.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Issy said, “you ever need to get anything off your chest, you come back here and you tell me everything. Coffee’ll be on the house.”

 

“Thanks, Issy.” Alex hopped off the stool, and grabbed her bag. “I gotta go, but I really appreciate the advice.”

 

“Any time,” she promised. And then, with a familiar lilt in her voice, she added, “see you round, Alex.”

 

Alex never paused to think about why it sounded so familiar.

 

///

 

She wasn’t proud of the way she handled it after that.

 

Issy’s advice had been comforting, but it just didn’t  _ help _ . Alex had to distance herself from Maggie, give herself space so she could stop thinking about her, and get rid of the feelings that had wrapped like tendrils around Alex’s heart.

 

And if she stayed away from Maggie, then her vision couldn’t possibly happen. And she could go back to being as normal as she could be.

 

After a while of Alex not answering her when she called her name, of Alex turning the other way when she saw Maggie in the halls, of Alex not showing up to lunch and sending her little sister in her stead, Maggie got the message. She and Alex communicated through the passive aggressive slamming of locker doors. Kara was confused why Alex stopped eating lunch with her and Maggie, but she gave some lame peer tutoring excuse, and she feigned disinterest when Kara would give her daily Maggie updates. Honestly, Alex was glad Maggie at least had Kara, even if she couldn’t be there.

 

But her feelings never changed, they never stopped or diminished or whatever. The mere thought of Maggie sent Alex into a spiral, and she found herself thinking of her vision more and more often. She daydreamed of what Maggie tasted like, of what her hair would feel like tangled in Alex’s fingers. She’d feel her heart pound and her hands shake and she’d remember that her feelings were anything other than normal.

 

And so, she ignored Maggie.

 

And she pretended she wasn’t miserable.

 

Through it all, she kept Issy’s offer in the back of her mind. Because a small, miniscule part of her kept saying, maybe she needed to talk about it. Maybe her feelings were normal and natural, and she just didn’t want them to be. Maybe she’d be happier if she just embraced every part of herself, like the crappy after-school specials always told her to.

 

Her hands were shaking when she entered Issy’s milkshake bar one Thursday afternoon, finally ready to tell somebody her secret.

 

_ I think I like girls. _

 

_ I think I like a girl. _

 

There were only a couple of other customers, so Alex went straight to the counter and sat on one of the tall stools, waiting for Issy to appear. She never saw the other worker approach.

 

“Hi, welcome to Sawyer’s, how can I help you?”

 

Alex almost fell off the stool when she heard the familiar voice, feeling panic flood her veins as she saw Maggie standing behind the counter with a nametag pinned to her shirt.

 

“Y-you work here?” she stuttered, feeling the anger that radiated from Maggie.

 

“My tia owns it,” Maggie replied, and it was at that moment Issy chose to make herself known.

 

“Oh hey, Alex!” Issy greeted as she exited the kitchen. “Good to see you again!”

 

“You know Alex??”

 

“You’re Maggie’s  _ aunt _ ??”

 

Issy paused, trying to figure out the two teens in front of her.

 

“Wait,” she said slowly, “you’re Alex? Like,  _ Alex  _ Alex, Maggie’s Alex?”

 

“I have to go,” Alex said quickly, almost running from the cafe. She ignored Issy calling out after her, she ignored the swell of feelings that seeing Maggie in such close proximity had caused.

 

What kind of sick joke was the universe playing, Alex thought, having her almost admit her feelings for Maggie to  _ Maggie’s aunt. _

 

She went to bed early that night, telling her mom and Kara that she felt sick, and it wasn’t much of a lie.

 

She was sick of everything in her life. Sick of the feelings that took over her life, sick of the need to be perfect, sick sick sick.

 

She went to bed early, knowing sleep would bring nothing but more images of Maggie in her dreams.

 

///

 

Alex stood at her locker, the morning rush white noise and the usual start-of-the-day dread so much bigger than it’d ever been before. Her arms felt heavy as she put a few textbooks away, and grabbed the notebook she needed for English. 

 

She felt the very moment Maggie stood next to her, a rush of electricity pulsing through her, a sixth sense that was still so confusing.

 

“My aunt says hello,” Maggie said curtly, shoving her own books into her locker haphazardly. Alex didn’t react.

 

“She also said that I need to give you the benefit of the doubt for being a massive dick lately, but I don’t wanna do that. Because you’re being an asshole.”

 

“I-” Images of her vision flashed through Alex’s mind. “I can’t do this, Maggie.”

 

“Bullshit, Alex. You just don’t want to.”

 

Alex heard the tears in Maggie’s voice before she saw them leave shining tracks on her cheeks. Silently, she grabbed Maggie by the wrist, and pulled her into a nearby empty classroom.

 

She slammed the door in a huff, pacing back and forth in front of Maggie. Finally, she stopped. And she exploded.

 

“I can’t do this, Maggie!” she yelled. “I can’t keep seeing you everywhere, it’s not fair!”

 

Maggie laughed humorlessly.

 

“Oh, it’s not fair to you? Fuck you, Alex.”

 

“You’re everywhere, all the time. In homeroom and by my locker and every time I turn around, you’re there. And.” She tried to steady herself, hand clutched at her chest. “I can’t breathe anymore. I gasp for air and I just can’t get any and I’m, just…. I can’t do this.”

 

Alex looked at Maggie who stared right back, her head tilted in that infuriating way.

 

“You’re at school, and you’re at home, and-”

 

“At home?” Maggie questioned.

 

“Kara gives me daily reports. And…. and I dream about you way more than I should.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“And I can’t feel like this, Maggie. I can’t. I just, I need to normal, I need to have normal feelings and be a regular teenaged girl for once in my life.”

 

“And who says these feelings aren’t normal, huh?” Maggie said.

 

“I kissed Vicky Donahue behind the barn in our backyard over the summer,” Alex confessed. “She said we were just practicing, that girls did that sometimes, but I told her… I told her I had feelings for her. That I liked her. And she told me that I was gross, that I had taken advantage of her, and that her pastor had said to love another woman was a sin. I told her she was overreacting, and then she said she’d pray for me. And we haven’t spoken since.”

 

“I’m sorry you experienced that,” Maggie told her.

 

“I’m sorry your dad kicked you out,” Alex mumbled, and Maggie just sighed in reply.

 

“Of course Issy told you,” she said. “He didn’t approve of me liking girls, and my mom’s never been strong enough to stand up to him. But it’s funny, no matter what he screamed at me, I knew he was wrong. He called me unnatural, but the thing is, Alex, I know that what’s in my heart is nothing but love. And there’s nothing more natural - or normal - than that.”

 

“What I feel scares me. And it scared me how well you got along with Kara and how easy it all was, and I was waiting for something to go wrong because something always does.”

 

“It is scary,” Maggie agreed. “This thing between us, it’s strong and silent and impossible to ignore.”

 

“I think I like you, Maggie,” Alex confessed in a whisper, and even her confession felt like a lie. She knew she liked Maggie. She knew that there was something between them, a connection, a pull, that brought them together. It was something Alex couldn’t explain, as though being near Maggie was finding a half of herself Alex didn’t even know was missing.

 

“I like you, too, Alex,” Maggie replied, “but this doesn’t have to be anything until you’re ready. Until you’re okay with who you are. I’ll be here; I’ll be whatever you need me to be,” she promised, and then Alex couldn’t contain herself. 

 

She leaned forward, closing the small gap between them, and she kissed Maggie like her life depended on it. One hand rested on her hip, and the fingers on her other wove through Maggie’s dark hair. They were a tangle of gasps and limbs and passion, and all the while, Alex’s mind raced at a mile a minute.

 

Because kissing Maggie felt like coming home, like she was built to do it eons ago. They were kismet, beings molded from ancient stardust, destined to love one another before love itself existed. Kissing Maggie felt good and right and just --

 

Kissing Maggie felt normal.

 

They pulled apart, and Alex gasped for breath.

 

“Wow,” Maggie breathed.

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Better than my vision.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

And then Maggie smirked and leaned back in, pulling Alex close again and bringing her full circle. The vision had been their second kiss, just as passionate and mind blowing as their first.

 

Alex rested her forehead against Maggie, and linked their hands together. She was never going to be normal, not with metahuman abilities or an alien sister. But Alex was starting to think that there were better things in life than being normal, like kissing cute girls in quiet classrooms.

 

The bell rang, signalling the first period, and instead of heading to the door Maggie kissed Alex for a third amazing time.

 

Yeah, Alex thought. Normal is definitely overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don't know what that was either lmao. anyway, let me know what you thought and come find me over on tumblr at murdershegoat i promise memes and a good time


End file.
